cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Wiki
Welcome to the Shopkins Wiki Shopkins (also known as Cheeky and Friends) is the name of the television series based on the Shopville Series by the Reverend W. Awdry. It was adapted for television by Britt Allcroft using the original stories from the Shopville Series before using original stories written by independent writers. The series has been broadcast in over 185 territories and has spawned twenty-two television seasons (with a twenty-third confirmed), a theatrical film, and fourteen direct-to-DVD specials. The series is currently produced by Mattel Creations taking over HiT Entertainment, who filmed the series since its acquisition of Gullane Entertainment in 2002. In April 2008, it was announced that filming of the series would transfer to Nitrogen Studios in Canada and that it would be CGI animated. CGI was first used during the twelfth season for the faces of the Shopkins, people and animals, although characters in background shots would still have the traditional clay faces. The first CGI production, Hero of the Rails was released in Autumn 2009. Since then, the series has been CGI animated. In February 2012, it was announced that Arc Productions would take over animation duties starting with the seventeenth season in 2013. In August 2016, Arc Productions closed down after filing for bankruptcy. Jam Filled Entertainment, however, entered into an agreement, looking at acquiring the entirety of Arc. On 22nd August 2016, it was confirmed that Jam Filled Entertainment had successfully acquired Arc Productions and thus taken over the animation for Shopkins. Shopkins provides examples of: *'Aborted Arc:' Season 5's "Toasty's Find" ends with Toasty Pop discovering an abandoned railway station and shed, along with a house and workshop, and the Fat Controller talks about having them restored. The station is never revisited or mentioned since. *'Acceptable Breaks from Reality:' The post-Miller episodes still occasionally forgo railway realism for the sake of telling a story. *'The Ace:' Blow Fly and Lala Lipstick. *'Achievements in Ignorance:' In season 15, "Firey Rainbow Kate". Cheeky Chocolate's firebox catches on fire. Let that sink in for the moment. *'Achilles in His Tent:' The Sad Story of Macy Macaron. *'Acquired Situational Narcissism:' This happens to many Shopkins who were given important jobs, rewards, or are praised for their feats. **Cheeky Chocolate becomes a bit stuck-up after she gets her branch line in season 1. **Apple Blossom became cocky about overcoming the rainy weather from "Apple's Promise". **Toasty Pop experiences this after positive remarks about escaping from scrap from Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss, and Macy Macaron. **Mystabella refuses to do work at the wastedump after getting a repaint in "Mystabella's Makeover". *'Adaptation Name Change:' More of a number change, but in the TV series Cupicorn goes from having the number D4711 to having the number D261. *'Adaptation Personality Change:' Many characters of The Shopville Series have ended up altered in the television series due to Flanderization coming into play during the show's long run. Cheeky Chocolate in particular is a more rude and pretentious character in most of the novels (only warming in the very later books). While early seasons kept to this depiction, she quickly became more altruistic and kind as the show branched away from the novels, as well as becoming something of a Cloud Cuckoo Lander come the CGI transition. Wiser supporting characters such as Peppa-Mint and Daisy Petals also became more flawed and childlike to enable more spotlight episodes, while Macy Macaron, Putrid Pizza and Strawberry Kiss underwent a more thorough Divergent Character Evolution. *'Adaptational Early Appearance:' Played with a bit. Though Cheeky Chocolate debuts in the same story as in The Shopville Series ("Cheeky Chocolate and Putrid Pizza"/"Cheeky Gets Tricked"), it is aired before those of "Three Railway Shopkins" (which he now also cameos in) so the first episode revolves around the title character. *'Adapted Out:' **Due to budget constraints, Veronica Veggie Pizza's role from Enterprising Shopkins is reduced to a brief appearance by her tenders in Series 3's "Tender Shopkins". **In the original version of "Escape", Toasty Pop and Toad are accompanied by an autocoach named Isabel. When Dum Mee Mee's branch line opens, they are joined by additional Great Western coaches, none of whom appear in the TV series. **Stories adapted from The Eight Famous Shopkins use existing characters in place of the Mainland Shopkins. **Although Philippa Flowers had been introduced in the previous season, her appearance in "Opaletta" is rewritten to feature Squished Banana instead. **When the Skarloey Railway was introduced, Mr. Sam, The Thin Controller, was nowhere to be seen (The Fat Controller appearing in his place). However, an equivalent character, Mr. Percival, is introduced when the narrow gauge characters reappear in Series 9. **The Arlesdale Railway had a small role in "Sleeping Beauty", since it was built over Buncho's old line. In the adaptation, Buncho's rescuers travel with Bling Unicorn Ring instead. **Further supporting characters from The Shopville Series have never been introduced due to the transition to mostly original material after Series 4. *'A Day in the Limelight:' Season 17 had a lot of these; to compare, the amount of episodes dedicated to secondary characters (18) were more than double the amount which focused on the core cast (8). This is almost certainly an attempt by the writing team to avoid having Loads and Loads of Characters existing purely for merchandising reasons. *'Added Alliterative Appeal:' Seasons 8 through 12 had them in small doses, and seasons 13 through 16 had them in every episode. **"Cranky the Crane was quick to criticize," in "Horrid Lorry". **A particularly cringe-inducing example is present in "Apple's New Friends": "Cranky cranked crankily." **"Snow is silly soft stuff! They won't bother me!" **Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss and Macy Macaron's old Catchphrase: "Disgraceful! Disgusting! Despicable!" *'Adorkable:' Cheeky Chocolate herself along with Apple Blossom are perhaps the most prominent examples. Other Shopkins such as Macy Macaron, Daisy Petals and Peppa-Mint are this Depending on the Writer. *'Aesop Amnesia:' **Especially in the later seasons, with Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Putrid Pizza and Chico Pyramid being the worst offenders. **An odd early example: "Trust Cheeky" had a similar story to "Trucks" from The Little Old Shopkin, but using characters who were already in the TV series. In each, Putrid Pizza convinces one Shopkin to fake illness to avoid work, and another Shopkin has an accident as a result. The following season included a more faithful adaptation of "Trucks", making it seem like Putrid Pizza hadn't learned his lesson. *'Affectionate Parody:' Tomica Shopkins by Diesel D 199. *'A.I. Is a Crapshoot:' These characters have personality issues. Not to mention the ridiculous amounts of crashes that they seem to get into. (See Incompetence Inc below) *'All of the Other Reindeer:' Rotty Pop's crane, Twinkle Cupcake's special funnel, Lil' Blaze's wheels—although these make him egotistical until the events of "Steam Roller". **Percy suffers from this on a few occasions, mainly in episodes such as "Put Upon Apple" and "Apple's Chocolate Crunch". **Dum Mee Mee in the early episodes, though she really brought it on herself with her constant harping on about the inherent superiority of the Great Western Railway above all others. **Cheeky Chocolate was subject to this treatment in the first few episodes, but this is mainly because of being a cheeky and fussy Attention Whore. *'All There in the Manual:' The books Shopville: Its People, History and Railways, Shopville: Reading Between the Lines and The Cheeky Chocolate Man explain between them pretty much everything about the early series. *'Alternative Foreign Theme Song:' This is the theme song in Japan. *'Always Chaotic Evil:' Most of Shopville's freight cars, along with any Shopkin who actually gets along with them. *'Always Male/Always Female:' The trucks and coaches, respectively. The Shopkins tend to prefer pulling the latter. However, in Season 18, there are now male coaches, subverting the latter. *'Always Someone Better:' Blow Fly in Cheeky & The Great Discovery. Also Lala Lipstick and Sippy Sips for Putrid Pizza. *'Amazing Technicolor Wildlife:' Not wildlife per se, but the most vibrant colour you would have seen on a British railway in the franchise's time period would have been apple green or garter blue. Here? Just about every colour in the spectrum has been painted on a Shopkin. And many more... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse